


I dare you - Yumark

by Akavmaru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom Nakamoto Yuta, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akavmaru/pseuds/Akavmaru
Summary: Mark estava em mais uma das festas do time de futebol, porém desta vez lhe foi oferecido a oportunidade de se arriscar em um jogo diferente. Encorajado pelos argumentos errados acaba entrando em um dilema que jamais pensou em enfrentar. No meio de bebidas, cigarros e desafios eróticos descobre que o capitão do time que todos tanto veneravam não era o que mostrava ser.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I dare you - Yumark

Mark estava mais uma vez na casa de Taeil.

A casa estava cheia de gente e, honestamente, ele adorava isso. Adorava ir a lugares onde sabia que as pessoas o veneravam, afinal a escola inteira o admirava, ele fazia parte do invicto time de futebol. Não há nada que Mark gostaria mais do que estar em uma boa festa.

\- Porra a bebida que você me disse para comprar era muito cara, não tenho dinheiro nenhum agora - Mark abraçou seu amigo Johnny e o entregou as bebidas.

\- Foi mal, mas eu preciso beber muito hoje - Ele abriu uma das garrafas e despejou em seu copo e depois no copo vermelho de Lee.

Após algum tempo, Winwin se juntou à Mark e Johnny.

\- Quer fumar? - Ele passou um cigarro para o que estava ao seu lado. - Vamos jogar um jogo mais tarde, você vai querer jogar?

\- Que jogo? - Johnny tirou o cigarro da boca de Mark o transferiu para a sua e começou a fumar.

\- Eu não sei o nome, mas é basicamente uma maneira fácil de transar - O que chegara por último riu.

\- Então, o objetivo do jogo é... fazer com que as líderes de torcida transem com a gente? É isso? - Lee deu uma risadinha gostando da ideia de dormir com uma daquelas garotas de saia curta.

\- Não, nada é tão fácil, o jogo consiste em escrever um desafio num papel e jogá-lo em uma tigela, então todo mundo que escreveu algo tem que pegar um papel aleatoriamente e fazer o que estiver escrito nele - Winwin sorriu para seus amigos - Mas todo mundo só quer transar, então os desafios são como 'transe com a Jennie' ou 'chupe a Hyebin' e as garotas estão obviamente interessadas nisso, tudo que elas querem é ver o pau de algum jogador de futebol - Winwin riu e convenceu os meninos a jogar.

\- Venham todos que vamos começar - Jungwoo gritou no meio da sala. - Se você está disposto a jogar, venha, se você for fresco, vá embora logo.

Taeil começou a distribuir pequenos pedaços de papel ao redor. 

\- Ei, só fique se for jogar, uma vez que começar você não pode pular fora - Avisou a Mark e entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel.

\- Ok, finalmente está na hora da nossa brincadeira começar, mas antes de darmos início vou repassar as regras mais uma vez. Você escreve um desafio. Você pega um desafio. Você faz o desafio, se não, você paga $300 - Jungwoo sorriu.

\- Você não nos contou nada sobre isso, seu filho da puta - Mark repreendeu o amigo. - Eu não tenho esse tipo de dinheiro comigo.

\- Relaxa Markie, você não vai precisar gastar dinheiro, afinal prefere chupar a buceta da Momo ou gastar 300 dólares? - Winwin pousou a mão no ombro de Mark.

\- Não me chame de Markie.

Mark se afastou de seus amigos para escrever seu desafio.

Não sabia o que escrever, estava cercado por seus amigos, mas ainda era bastante tímido para desafiar alguém a foder uma garota qualquer. Mesmo que fosse no anonimato.

'Pular na piscina sem roupas' simples, saciava o tesão dos outros e limpo.

Dobrou o papel e o colocou na tigela no meio da sala.

Encontrou Johnny e os dois foram direto para a cozinha pegar gelo para suas bebidas.

\- Você está... nervoso? - Johnny perguntou ao amigo esfregando as palmas das mãos.

\- Para de ser virgem - Mark riu e empurrou o peitoral do outro - Vai dar tudo certo

\- Venham pegar seus desafios! - Jungwoo gritou mais uma vez.

Os dois amigos voltaram para a sala e cada qual pegou um papel.

\- SIM! Cara, eu vou foder a Yuna, porra, essa vai ser a melhor noite da minha vida... o que você pegou? - Johnny não pôde evitar sorrir.

\- Caralho... você sabe como podemos escolher outro desafio... este é... eu não sei - Mark estava incerto nas suas palavras.

\- Oh não, você precisa transar com um das exes dos garotos do time, não é? - Winwin perguntou.

\- Sim... exatamente... você sabe como eu posso... tipo... trocar esse?

\- Você não pode pegar outro papel, vai ter que trepar com ela, relaxa, é só um jogo, não vamos contar a ninguém. 

\- Ok, obrigado - Mark se virou para Johnny - Você pode vir comigo até o quarto? Preciso falar com você.

Ambos entraram em um cômodo vazio.

\- Eu preciso de ajuda - Mark disse assim que fechou a porta.

\- Espera de quem é essa ex? Quero dizer, você nunca se importou muito com isso, você beijou a ex do Taeyong uma hora depois de eles terminarem. 

\- Esse não é o meu desafio, eu estava mentindo.

\- Tá bom, você está me assustando, qual é então?

Mark entregou envergonhado seu papel para Johnny.

'Foder com Yuta'

\- Para de brincar comigo, me dê o papel verdadeiro.

\- Esse é o meu desafio, acredite ou não. 

\- Porra... alguma garota deve ter escrito isso para uma amiga e acabou nas suas mãos.

\- Por favor me dá trezentos dólares, eu te pago depois.

\- Não tenho em dinheiro vivo, você acha que eles aceitam cartão de crédito?

\- Caralho Johnny, óbvio que não... estou na merda!

\- Você vai ter que fazer isso.

\- Não! Ele é o capitão do time, eu não posso fazer isso, se eu estragar as coisas com ele estou fora do time.

\- Então não estrague as coisas e dê a ele um ótimo sexo. - Johnny sorriu como se tivesse entregue a solução do problema.

\- Ele é hétero... assim como eu.  
  
\- Isso não significa que ele não gosta de um bom sexo, ouvi dizer que ele é daquele tipo bem... ninfo. 

\- Meu deus? Onde você conseguiu essa informação? Óbvio que ele não é isso, eu nunca nem o vi falando sobre sexo, ele é um dos caras mais limpos que eu conheço.

\- Vai logo consiga uma promoção dentro do time enquanto eu faço o meu desafio, estamos ficando sem tempo. 

\- Eu preciso ficar bêbado.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Mark definitivamente tinha álcool em seu sangue, mas não estava bêbado. Ele estava um pouco excitado, por isso sabia que não estava sóbrio por inteiro.

Se aproximou de um grupo de amigos do time de futebol.

\- Ela está ótima hoje, você está certo- Oh ei Lee! - Haechan interrompeu-se para cumprimentar o amigo. - Como você tá?  
  
\- Estou bem, obrigado, só um pouco preocupado com algumas coisas...

\- Vamos, aqui é o lugar para se esquecer dos problemas - Doyoung pegou uma dose de tequila e entregou à Mark. - Aqui, beba.

Ele fechou os olhos fazendo uma cara feia, afinal era tequila pura. 

Assim que abriu os olhos, viu Yuta se juntando à conversa. 

\- Foi mal acabei ficando preso com alguns calouros do primeiro ano, eles tem potencial! - Nakamoto deu aos meninos um sorriso. - Ei, Lee não tinha te visto ainda.

\- Sim... é que eu estava lidando com alguns problemas. - Lee disse, o mais velho riu sem mostrar os dente e balançou a cabeça como um ato de empatia.

Mark não poderia fazer isso. Ele se virou tentando escapar da situação, mas naquele exato momento a tequila que bebeu antes decidiu acertar seu cérebro e antes que atingisse o chão com tudo, o capitão o agarrou.

\- Uau, você está bem? Vamos lá, eu te ajudo - Auxiliou Mark a se levantar e os dois foram para o banheiro.

\- Você quer vomitar? - Nakamoto fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- Não, estou bem.

\- Escuta, por mais difíceis que sejam seus problemas em casa, você não precisa beber tanto, vai acabar fazendo coisas de que não gosta. - Yuta diz gentilmente à Mark. - Sua camisa está molhada, me dê pra eu lavar. 

\- Não, estou bem - Lee se virou e começou a encarar a parede. - Por favor vá. 

Nakamoto se aproximou dele.

\- Vamos, pare de ser bobo. 

A verdade era que Mark estava incrivelmente excitado por causa da bebida, ele podia sentir a protuberância na própria calça.

\- POR FAVOR VÁ EMBORA.

\- Não acredito que você queira que eu vá, olha no meu olho e diga que não quer minha ajuda. 

\- Deus, por favor, só vai embora. 

Mark estava começando a entrar em pânico por não saber o que fazer, então decidiu estragar tudo de uma vez.

Se virou como Yuta havia pedido, mas ao invés de dizer que precisava de sua ajuda, ele agarrou seu rosto e o beijou.

\- QUE PORRA É ESSA? - Nakamoto o empurrou fazendo o corpo do outro cair no chão.

\- Me desculpa.

\- Não, você me beijou, porra. - Ele olhou para as calças de Mark. - Você está com tesão?

O mais novo estava sentado no chão depois do que Nakamoto fez, sua dignidade foi perdida, e ainda tentava sutilmente cobrir a ereção com as mãos. 

\- É difícil explicar, me desculpa. 

Yuta se abaixou de frente para Lee se apoiando nos calcanhares e o fitou com os olhos.

\- Sabe Lee - Ele sorriu para o menino - Eu sempre pensei que você fosse uma vagabunda esperando a chance de engasgar no meu pau... Acho que estava certo.

\- O quê? V-Você não está certo - Mark se assustou com a mudança de tom repentina.

\- Vai falar que eu não estou certo? Porque pra mim o que está parecendo é que você está me implorando para te foder, posso ver seu pau pulsando daqui

Yuta começou a correr os dedos pelo rosto de Mark, ele não pôde deixar de tocar seu rosto de bebê assustado.

\- É assim que as coisas vão ser, você vai fazer o que eu digo e eu não conto à ninguém que você tentou chupar a força.

\- Eu não fiz isso, eu apenas te beij- Mark foi interrompido pelo dedo de Nakamoto tentando encontrar caminho para sua boca.

\- Cala a boca e chupa.

Mark começou a chupar o dedo médio enquanto fazia um contato visual profundo com o capitão do time.

O contraste dos lábios vermelhos de Mark e o branco de seus próprios dedos estavam deixando Yuta louco. 

E isso era tudo que ele estava evitando, porque sabia que não seria capaz de se controlar uma vez que estivesse duro.

\- Sua boca é tão boa.

Mark não conseguiu responder.

\- Levanta, você gosta de ficar olhando para a parede, então agora é o seu momento. 

Assim que o garoto de cabelo negro se levantou, Nakamoto o empurrou de frente para a parede.

Começou a desabotoar a calça de Mark.

\- Espera, por favor, eu-AH - Lee não conseguiu se conter e gemeu quando a mão fria de Yuta tocou seu membro.

\- Isso, geme pra mim - Quando disse, Mark fechou a boca, gemer por outro homem não estava em seus planos. - Eu disse: geme para mim - Nakamoto começou a mover sua mão da ponta à base de seu pênis, fazendo Mark perder o equilíbrio.

\- Você gosta da minha mão? 

Mark tentou segurar os sons de sua boca dessa vez, porém a mão do outro trabalhava tão arduamente que não gemer de prazer era a coisa mais difícil naquele momento.

Os dedos do capitão do time passeavam na extensão de Mark sua palma ia de cima a baixo e casualmente levava seu polegar até a ponta de seu falo e brincava com o pré gozo.

\- Você tá tão molhadinha pra mim, não é? Eu vou te fazer gozar tanto. 

Mark olhou pra baixo, não queria responder. 

Yuta levou sua mão livre até o rosto do menino e o agarrou com força 

\- Me responde. Pede por favor. 

\- Por quê eu te pediria por favor?

Nakamoto então girou o menino para encara-lo. 

\- Porque agora você vai ser minha putinha e vai fazer o que eu mandar, é tão difícil de entender assim?

Ele apertou o falo de Mark na intenção de machuca-lo, mas ao invés teve uma reação não tão esperado vinda do garoto. 

Lee gemeu. Gemeu alto. E fechou os olhos.

\- Quer dizer que você gosta quando eu te machuco - O capitão começou a beijar o pescoço do menor - Você devia ter escondido isso de mim.

A mão de Yuta voltou a funcionar no falo do outro, ia com rapidez e pressionava seus dedos para que ficassem o mais apertados possível. 

\- Eu vou gozar - Mark diz em relutância.

\- Não você não vai, você só vai gozar quando eu te comer

Ele largou o pênis do menor. E o olhou de cima a baixo.

\- Tira a roupa. Agora.

Mark estava com um pouco de medo, pois nunca tinha visto Yuta se comportando assim, ele sempre era gentil e amigável. Mas o que não queria admitir nem para si mesmo era que nunca tinha ficado com tanto tesão quanto naquele banheiro. 

Abaixou as calças que já estavam abertas e as colocou de lado, em seguida desabotoou a blusa. Nakamoto o encarava com sede nos olhos.

\- Olha pra você, parece um escravo fazendo tudo o que eu mando. Puta que pariu eu vou te foder tanto - Yuta colocou seus dedos de volta na boca de mark fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Com a outra mão ele alcançou o próprio zíper e o abriu. Colocou seu membro para fora e calmamente começou a estimula-lo e percebeu que os olhos de Mark se dirigiram drasticamente para baixo.

\- Você quer bater uma pra mim? - Yuta tirou o dedo da boca do outro e pegou a mão dele.  
\- Você quer? - Repetiu a pergunta.

\- Quero - Mark diz acuado. 

A mão de Nakamoto carrega a de lee até seu falo, e direciona a mão do menino ao seu toque.  
Induz o garoto a começar os movimentos.   
Por cima da mão do menor ele com sua própria aumenta o aperto. 

Mark se sentia excitado de ver Nakamoto o ensinando como gostava que seu membro fosse tocado, se sentia completo de ouvir o capitão gemendo por causa de seus dedos. 

As duas mãos subiam e desciam juntas pegando toda a extensão do falo dele, sua glande pingava pré gozo ele estava incendiado de tensão. Lee queria aumentar os movimentos, queria que ele gozasse por causa de suas mãos, queria lamber tudo que saísse de dentro dele. Começou a forçar que os dois aumentassem a velocidade e Yuta por ora não o impediu, apenas o encarou gemendo levemente. 

\- Olha pro meu pau, olha como sua mão precisa dele. - Os movimentos começam a ir mais rápido ainda, Mark passava a cabeça do membro entre os dedos e olhava para ele, estava apaixonado por aquela cena, ele queria gozar só de ver a sua mão trabalhando no membro dele, no entanto Yuta cessou os movimentos. 

\- Agora que vocês já se conhecem - Empurrou o outro para que caísse de joelhos no chão. - Vamos começar. 

Sem aviso Nakamoto esfregou seu falo no rosto de Mark. Que de primeira recuou, mas a mão do mais alto o segurou por trás do pescoço. 

\- Eu não vou te deixar fugir assim tão fácil. 

Ele passeia com o falo nos lábios de Mark, os sujando com seu pré gozo. Após algum tempo Lee cede ao membro do capitão e abre a boca. 

Nakamoto finalmente consegue entrada para onde ele tanto queria chegar, o mesmo não deu tempo nem sequer do garoto tentar chupa-lo. 

Ele diretamente começou a foder sua boca o mais forte que podia, sua mão segurando a cabeça do garoto por trás o dava suporte para cada vez investir mais fundo. 

As lágrimas no rosto de mark começavam a rolar, ele estava de fato engasgando.

\- Geme com meu pau na sua boca - Lee já estava rendido nos encantos do capitão do time sequer pensou duas vezes antes de agir como uma puta de dois reais e gemer o mais alto que podia.

\- Caralho, sua boca é tão boa é tão pequena.

Mark levou suas mãos livres ao seu próprio pênis e começou a estimula-lo junto ao ritimo de Nakamoto. 

\- Olha pra mim - Yuta chamou a atenção de Mark. - Olha pra mim e implora pra eu te foder - Lee só continuava a receber investidas bruscas do mais alto. Então o mais velho segurou o cabelo do outro e o empurrou para trás arrancando-o de sua extensão.

\- Eu quero que você olhe pra mim - Bateu com seu falo nas bochechas do que estava ajoelhado. - Eu quero ver você sofrer de prazer - Bateu mais uma vez. E prosseguiu a esfregar o falo melado pela baba do mais novo. - Você não vai falar nada? -Perguntou segurando o rosto do menino com força. 

\- Me bate - Mark respondeu. E antes de terminar a frase Nakamoto deferiu um tapa com força em seu rosto deixando a marca de seus dedos. - Eu quis dizer me bate com força. 

\- Essa não é uma brincadeira que se faça comigo. - Ele retrucou e mais uma vez dirigiu sua mão ao rosto do outro com toda a força que tinha. - Mas não se preocupa eu dou pra minha putinha tudo que ela me pede.

\- Me fode. Agora. - Mark tomou coragem e disse. 

\- Vamos com calma eu falei que faço o que você me pede, você ainda não dá as ordens.

\- Me fode, por favor. 

Yuta lambeu os lábios e mandou o pupilo levantar. 

Com a mesma força que sabia que o outro gostava empurrou sua cabeça na bancada da pia deixando sua bunda empinada pra trás. 

E por mais uma vez levou o dedo na boca de Mark afim de lubrifica-lo.

Prosseguiu até os glúteos do menino e massageou a entrada. 

Fazia movimentos circulares acompanhando o músculo.

\- Você é virgem? - Ele questionou olhando para o reflexo no espelho do rosto esmagado na bancada do garoto. 

\- Eu nunca fiz isso...

\- Isso significa dar pra alguém? - Ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

\- É... 

\- Isso vai ser melhor pra mim do que pra você, mas eu não vou te fazer se arrepender. 

Nakamoto com cuidado inseriu o primeiro dedo dentro do menino e automaticamente o escutou gemer. 

\- Ah! Arde demais! 

\- Calma, vai melhorar. - Prosseguiu em colocar e tirar calmamente o dedo, tentando ir o mais fundo possível, seu dedo médio entrava dentro do corpo de mark e saia com facilidade.

Ele queria fode-lo logo de uma vez, mas sabia que se arrependeria de levar as coisas desse jeito.

\- Bota mais um dedo. - Lee pediu. 

\- Tem certeza? 

\- Si- AH - O mais velho interrompeu a frase ao juntar o indicador na penetração, ele ia devagar, mas ia fundo, e assim que colocava tudo girava os dedos para tentar alcançar o ponto certo. 

\- Você fica tão bem gemendo pra mim. - Nakamoto ria enquanto via a cara de mistura de prazer e dor do outro. 

\- Me fode. Me fode por favor, eu estou pronto. 

\- Como quiser. 

Yuta retirou os dedos de dentro dele e tirou uma camisinha de dentro de seu bolso. Abriu-a com a boca e sem dificuldades colocou-a. 

Cuspiu em sua mão e masturbou-se enquanto olhava para a entrada de Mark vermelha e pulsante, seu corpo queria tanto que ele o fodesse quanto suas palavras.

Deferiu um forte tapa nas nádegas do mais novo e prosseguiu em separa-las, com uma das mãos ao próprio membro localizou na entrada de Mark. Esfregou a ponta de seu falo algumas vezes na entrada para sentir mais uma vez de perto a pulsação de seu músculo.

\- Eu vou colocar. - E assim empurrou o quadril e o membro adentrou devagar. 

\- AH! - Mark fechou os olhos. Nakamoto começou a fazer movimento extremamente calmos tentando fazer aquilo o mais indolor possível. - Me fode com força. 

\- Você tem certeza? Eu acabei de colocar, você nem se acostumou ainda. 

\- Você se esqueceu? Quanto mais doer mais você me excita, eu gosto de sentir dor Yuta, me fode com força, me fode rápido. 

Os olhos de Nakamoto brilharam como os de uma criança que ganhara doces. 

Ele sorriu e mordeu os lábios. Segurou na cintura de Lee e de uma vez só introduziu todo seu falo e tirou, e fez mais uma vez. O estalo entre as duas peles o fez enlouquecer. 

Mark não conseguia sequer fechar a boca de tanto que gemia. Os dedos cravados na sua cintura empurravam sua bunda para ir mais fundo. 

Yuta movia seu corpo o mais rápido que podia e o mais forte que podia. Seu corpo chocava com o de Mark numa velocidade desleal. 

\- Caralho você é tão apertado, puta que pariu. 

Os movimentos não paravam, Mark sentia o membro de Nakamoto entrando e saindo do seu corpo, podia sentir cada veia de seu pênis massageando seu músculo. 

Até que os dois escutam uma batida na porta, Yuta diminui a velocidade para não fazer barulho. 

\- Mark? Você está ai? - Uma voz aparece do outro lado da porta. 

\- Merda é o Winwin. - Ele sussurra. 

\- Fala pra ele que você está passando mal. - Yuta sussurra em seu ouvido enquanto metia devagar. 

\- Eu acho que... bebi demais... eu estou passando mal. - Lee respondeu, mas mal conseguia falar com Yuta o fodendo. 

\- Você quer ajuda? - Ele respondeu. 

Mark olhou em desespero para Yuta, que por outro lado parecia que estava em outro mundo. 

\- O que eu faço? 

\- Você vai falar que não precisa de ajuda enquanto começa a rebolar no meu pau. - Mark estava inseguro de mexer seus quadris para Nakamoto, mas assim o fez e lentamente se mexia no falo de Yuta. 

\- Não obrigada. Estou bem! - Lee falou rápido. 

\- Johnny está querendo ir embora, você quer que eu peça para ele te esperar? - Winwin se fez inconveniente mais uma vez. 

\- Isso, rebola no meu pau. - Yuta disse baixo para Lee. 

\- Eu chama um -Ah! - Mark soltou um gemido. 

\- Fodasse essa conversa ta demorando demais. - Yuta começou a foder Mark mais rapido e com força, estava sem paciência. 

\- Você tá bem? - O menino atrás da porta diz preocupado. 

\- Fala pra ele como você tá bem. - Ele investia com força em Lee - Fala pra ele que você chupou meu pau tão gostoso que engasgou, fala! 

\- Ah! - Nakamoto fodia o menino com ódio, colocova seu membro dentro dele com força o segurava fazendo-o bater contra seu corpo, ele queria gozar, queria gozar tanto seu corpo estava formigando. 

\- Eu... Eu chamo... um uber... - Mark tentou formar uma frase. 

\- Ta bom, se cuida. Tchau. 

\- Finalmente, abre as pernas. - Yuta afastou as pernas de Lee para conseguir chegar mais fundo no seu corpo. 

Ele continuava metendo freneticamente no garoto, não entendia como um menino tão pequeno e frágil como aquele ainda não tinha quebrado ao meio de tanta força que ele colocava. 

\- Eu vou gozar. Merda - Yuta falou gemendo. 

\- Yuta? 

\- O quê? - Ele responde fechando os olhos e suspirando. 

\- Goza na meu rosto? - Nakamoto apenas sorriu e deferiu um tapa forte nas nádegas do garoto.

Enquanto dava as últimas investidas levou sua mão até o pau do outro, que desde que tinham começado a penetração estava sozinho. E apertou-o com força, com toda a força que tinha, sabia que com os movimentos dos dois corpos só o aperto seria o suficiente, pois se masturbaria sozinho. 

O membro de Lee estava vermelho de tão forte que Nakamoto o apertava, quase não corria sangue. 

\- Eu vou gozar! - O mais novo falou. 

\- Vai goza pra mim. 

\- Eu não consigo segurar... Eu vou... 

\- Isso vai, goza pra mim eu quero ver. - E assim Mark o fez. Seu gozo foi direto no tapete do banheiro. 

\- Agora é minha vez. - Em um brusco movimento tirou o garoto da bancada e o botou novamente de joelhos. 

Retirou a camisinha, a jogou no chão e começou a se masturbar na frente se Mark. 

\- Abre a boca pra mim. - E como já havia se acostumado a fazer o que ele pedia, Mark abriu. 

Ele desceu e subiu a mão três vezes sobre seu pau e jorrou seu suco na face do menino, espalhou todo seu gozo no rosto dele, o deixou todo melado. 

\- Essa sua boca me faz ficar maluco. 

Mark então se inclinou para frente e voltou a chupar o falo de Yuta, mesmo mole. 

\- Ainda tá com vontade? - Ele falou rindo. 

\- Eu não vou conseguiu tirar a boca do seu pau nem tão cedo. - Nakamoto acariciou o cabelo do menino enquanto o chupava. 

\- Se você continuar fazendo isso eu vou ter que te comer mais uma vez. 

\- Me fode de novo. 

\- Eu não posso, não tenho mais camisinha. Meu pau vai demorar a subir de novo, mas se quiser pode ficar me chupando, eu to amando a visão. 

\- Me bate com seu pau mais uma vez. - Nakamoto não pôde negar o pedido e segurou o falo ainda mole e o bateu no rosto de Lee. Esfregou algumas vezes perto de seu lábio.

\- Lava seu rosto, vamos sair desse banheiro, não aguento mais ficar aqui. 

Os dois saíram do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido e encontraram os companheiros do time. 

\- Onde vocês estavam? - Jungwoo perguntou preocupado. 

\- Mark estava passando mal por causa do shot de tequila, então fui ajudá-lo - Nakamoto riu com a maior inocência do mundo. 

Os meninos do time fizeram questão de checar se Mark estava bem mesmo e foram para a cozinha resgatar água e outros insumos para ele. 

\- Yuta... Eu devia ter te falado antes, mas... foder com você era meu desafio. - Mark disse baixo mesmo que estivessem sozinhos. 

\- Eu sei. 

\- Como? 

\- Não teria outro motivo pra você me beijar do nada, só não fazia sentido. 

\- Qual era o seu desafio? - Lee o perguntou. 

\- Esse. - Disse, lhe entregou um papel e saiu do cômodo. 

Mark abriu o papel. 

‘Foda alguém no qual já se masturbou pensando’ 

Ele engoliu a seco, e logo percebeu que havia algo escrito no verso do papel em caneta de cor diferente. 

‘Eu me masturbo todo dia te vendo tomar banho depois dos treinos, acho que já posso parar de me divertir sozinho e te chamar pra me ajudar :)’


End file.
